japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hiromi Tsuru
Hiromi Tsuru (鶴 ひろみ, born on March 29, 1960 and died on November 16, 2017) was a Japanese actress, and voice actress. She was represented by Aoni Production, and was 57 years old at the time of her death. Hiromi was most known for the roles of Bulma in Dragon Ball, Ukyo Kuonji in Ranma ½, Dokin chan in Soreike! Anpanman, Madoka Ayukawa in Kimagure Orange Road & Miyuki Kashima in Miyuki. She was also known for doing Reiko Mikami in Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Meryl Strife in Trigun and Naomi Hunter in the Metal Gear Solid series. Her role as Bulma is succeeded by Aya Hisakawa, who voiced Rem Saverem in Trigun. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *21 Emon – Queen *Ai no Senshi Rainbowman – Oomiya Yoko *Arcadia of My Youth Endless Orbit SSX – Rebi/Revi *Black Jack – Sandora (Ep. 5) & Sandra (Ep. 5) *Blood Reign Curse of the Yoma (OVA) – Aya #1 *Blue Exorcist – Michelle (Ep. 20 & 21) *Blue Sonnet (OVA) – Sonnet Barge *Bosco Daiboken – Unicorn (Ep. 10 & 11) *Case Closed – Kuniko Yamamoto (Ep. 214) *Cat's Eye – Akiko (Ep. 69) & Cathy (Ep. 53) *City Hunter (live action movie) – Saeko Nogami (voice) *City Hunter 2 – Kathleen (Ep. 15 & 16) *Cleopatra D.C. (OVA) – Suen *Cyber Team in Akihabara The Movie – Hanakoganei Hinako & Petit Ange *Cybernetics Guardian (OVA) – Raia Rozetta *Cyberteam in Akihabara – Hinako Hanakoganei, Petit Angel & Principal's Secretary *Daddy Long Legs – Leonora Fenton (Ep. 20 to 22) *The Dark Myth (OVA) – Miya Ogami *Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! (OVA) – Hanegi Manami *Demon City Shinjuku (OVA) – Sayaka Rama *Detective Conan The Raven Chaser (movie 13) – Ayami Ogino *Detective Story (OVA) – Trinity *Devil Hunter Yohko (OVA) – Sayoko Mano *Dokushin Apart Dokudamiso (OVA) – Yuuho *Dominion Tank Police (OVA) – Leona Ozaki *Dr. Slump – Chin Chikurin *Dragon Ball – Bulma, Young Piccolo Jr. & Crepe (Ep. 128) *Dragon Ball Z – Bulma, Baby Trunks, Future Bulma, West Kaioshin (Ep. 277) & Bra *Dragon Ball GT – Bra, Bulma & Bulma Leigh (Ep. 64) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Bulma, Baby Trunks, West Kaioshin (Ep. 150) & Bra (Ep. 158 & 159) *Dragon Ball Super – Bulma (Ep. 1 to 96 & Ep. 128), Tights, Future Bulma & Bra *E.Y.E.S. of Mars (movie) – Sara *ESPer Mami – Kuroyuki Taeko *The File of Young Kindaichi – Marina Ayatsuji's mother *Fist of the North Star – Ami (Ep. 61) & Kanna (Ep. 14) *Fresh Precure! Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? (movie) – Usapyon *Fujiko F Fujio no SF Tanpen Theater (OVA) – Estelle (OVA 6) *Galactic Gale Baxinger – Additional Voice *Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger – Jeremy *Gall Force Eternal Story (movie) – Lufy *Gall Force 2 Destruction (OVA) – Lufy *Gall Force 3 Stardust War (OVA) – Lufy *Gall Force Earth Chapter (OVA) – Score *Gegege no Kitaro (1985 version) – Additional Voice *Gegege no Kitaro (1996 version) – Additional Voice *Gekko no Piasu (OVA) – Yumemi Satou *Genji Monogatari Sennenki – Rokujo no Miyasudokoro *Getter Robo Go – Seren (Ep. 37) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (movie) – Reiko Mikami *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Reiko Mikami & Hyou (Ep. 43) *Gokū no Kotsu Anzen (special) – Bulma *Golden Boy (OVA) – Female president *Graduation (OVA) – Kiyomi Arai *Gravitation – Mika Uesugi *Great Dangaioh – Madame Midorikawa (Ep. 7) *Grimm Masterpiece Theater – Additional Voice *Hakugei Legend of the Moby Dick – Ohara *Hana no Asuka Gumi! 2 Lonely Cats Battle Royale (OVA) – Kuraku Asuka *Hareluya II Boy – Reiko Ibu *Hayo no Tsurugi Shikkoku no Masho (OVA) – Laethreel/Shuraku *Heavy (movie) – Lily *Hello! Spank – Cat *Here Is Greenwood (OVA) – Nagisa Tezuka *Hiatari Ryoko – Keiko *Hidari no O'Clock!! (OVA) – Moe Shinozaki *High School Mystery Gakuen Nanafushigi – Mizuki's sister (Ep. 24) & Yamaoka Midori (Ep. 7) *Hikari no Densetsu – Miyako Kamijo *Inuyasha – Demon Head & Ogre Princess (Ep. 85 & 86) *Junk Boy (OVA) – Aki Sawamoto *The Kabocha Wine – Kanzaki Sumika senpai (4 Episodes) & Youko (Ep. 64) *Kamen Rider Agito Project G4 (live action movie) – Formica Regia (voice) *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne – Jeanne d'Arc *Karasu Tengu Kabuto – Suzaku *Karuizawa Syndrome (OVA) – Miruku Minowa *Karura Mau (OVA) – Ougi Shoko *Karura Mau Movie – Shoko Ogi *Katsugeki Shojo Tantei Dan (OVA) – Akiko Jissouji *Kid's Story (OVA) – Trinity *Kiki to Lala no Aoi Tori (movie) – Tylette the cat *Kimagure Orange Road (OVA) – Madoka Ayukawa *Kimagure Orange Road – Madoka Ayukawa *Kimagure Orange Road Summer's Beginning (movie) – Madoka Ayukawa *Kimagure Orange Road The Movie – Madoka Ayukawa *Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids – Marian (Ep. 10) *Kinnikuman (movie) – Natsuko & Seiko Matsuda *Kinnikuman (TV) as Boy (Ep. 3); Girl A (Ep. 2); Kenji (15 episodes); Natsuko Shouno; Nǃxauko (Ep. 24); Prince Cherry; Terryman (young; Ep. 11) *Kinnikuman: Gyakushū! Uchū Kakure Chōjin (movie) as Natsuko *Kinnikuman: Haresugata! Seigi Chōjin (movie) as Natsuko *Kinnikuman: Kessen! Shichinin no Seigi Chōjin vs. Uchū Nobushi (special) as Natsuko *Kinnikuman: New York Kikiippatsu! (movie) as Natsuko *Kinnikuman: Ōabare! Seigi Chōjin (movie) as Natsuko Shōno *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs Kodai Chōjin (movie) as Natsuko *Kinnikuman: Seigi Chōjin vs Senshi Chōjin (movie) as Natsuko; Princess Diana *Kishin Corps (OVA) as Eva Braun; Maria Braun *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (TV) as Mariam Al-Atrash *Kizuoibito (OVA) as Natsuko (Ep. 2) *Konpora Kid (TV) as Acrobat Kumi *Kōsoku Denjin Albegas (TV) as Hotaru Mizuki *Kurenai (TV) as Sōju Kuhōin (Ep. 1, 2, 4 & 7) *(The) Laughing Target (OAV) as Azusa Shiga *Leda - The Fantastic Adventure of Yohko (OVA) as Asagiri Yohko *(The) Legend of Black Heaven (TV) as Female FBI Agent (Ep. 10) *(The) Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) as Reinhardt Von Müsel (young); Susanna von Benemünde (2nd voice) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Golden Wings (OVA) as Susanna von Benemunde *Lomien Man (movie) as Layle *Lomien Man (TV) as Maitake (Ep. 13) *Love Hina (TV) as Shinobu's mother (Ep. 2 & 24) *Luna Varga (OVA) as Rapier Rona *Lupin III: Part III (TV) as Sophie (Ep. 12) *Magical Taruruuto-kun (movie) as Mari Ōaya *Magical Taruruuto-kun (TV) as Mari Ooaya *Magical Taruruuto-kun: Moero! Yuujou no Mahou Taisen (movie) as Mari Ōaya *Mahō no Princess Minky Momo: Yume o Dakishimete (TV) as Brenda Jo *Mahōtsukai Sally (TV 2/1989) as Junko sensei; Selene *Maison Ikkoku (TV) as Asuna Kujo *Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsuhen (movie) as Asuna Kujo *Makyū Senjō 2 (OVA) as Stephan *Manga Aesop Monogatari (TV) – Additional Voice *Maple Town Stories (TV) as Lala *MAPS (OAV 1987) as Lipumira Gweiss *Marriage (OVA) as Kiyomi *Master Keaton (OVA) as Louise Brown (Ep. 36) *Master of Epic: The Animation Age (TV) as Cognite (female); Wu *Master of Mosquiton (OVA) as Camille Inaho Carmilla *Master of Mosquiton '99 (TV) as Camille (4 episodes) *Maze (TV) as Queen Bistaru Midichi Cassandra (Ep. 7 to 9) *Meimon! Daisan Yakyū-bu (TV) as Yuko Murashita *Miyuki (TV) as Miyuki Kajima *Mock & Sweet (TV) as butterfly queen (Ep. 34) *Monster Rancher (TV) as Undine *Mōretsu Atarō (TV 2); Eiko *Mori no Tonto-tachi (TV) as Elisa *Natsuki Crisis (OVA) as Akira Kandori *(The) New Adventures of Maya the Honeybee (TV) as ant child (Ep. 37); arimaki child A (Ep. 35); bagworm (Ep 48); beatorisu princess (Ep. 34); bee A (Ep. 33); cricket beauty (Ep. 46); ladybug child A (7 episodes); madame butterfly; madame silkworm (Ep. 26) *New Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) as Helga (Ep. 21) *Nine: Kanketsuhen (special) as Yoko Takagi *Nineteen 19 (OVA) as Masana Fujisaki *Ninja Hattori-kun + Pāman Chō-Nōryoku Wars (movie) as Yuri *Ninjaman Ippei (TV) as Ageha chan *Nozomi Witches (OVA) as Nozomi Egawa *Ochamegami Monogatari Korokoro Poron (TV) as Goddess *Oishinbo (TV) – Additional Voice *One Piece (TV) as Shakuyaku *One Piece: Strong World Episode 0 (OVA) as Shakuyaku *One Pound Gospel (OVA) as Angela *Orphen: The Revenge (TV) as Charlotte *Pelican Road Club Culture (OVA) as Takagaki Yuniko *Penguin's Memory: Shiawase Monogatari (movie) as Jill *(The) Perrine Story (TV) as Perrine *(The) Phoenix: Chapter of Yamato (OVA) as Kajika *Plawres Sanshiro (TV) as Anri (Ep. 12); Mashu *Popolocrois Monogatari (TV) as Shion (Ep. 14) *Porfy no Nagai Tabi (TV) as Isabella *Powered Armor Dorvack (TV) as Louise Oberon *Prefectural Earth Defense Force (OVA) as Baradaki (Ryūko Harataki) *Psychic Squad (TV) as Akie Akashi *Psychic Wars (OVA) as Fuyuko Asahina *Ranma ½ OVA as Ukyo Kuonji *Ranma ½ (TV) as Kaori Daikoku; Ukyou Kuonji *Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (movie) as Ukyo Kuonji *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Spring Sleep (special) as Ukyo Kuonji *Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine (movie) as Ukyo Kuonji *Ranma ½: One Flew Over the Kuno's Nest (movie) as Ukyo Kuonji *Real Drive (TV) as Erica Patricia Takanami (Council Secretary General) *Rhea Gall Force (OVA) as Score *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (TV) as Cinthia (Ep. 24) *Sailor Victory (OVA) as Arai Kiyomi *Saint Seiya (TV) as Chamaeleon Juné; June; Mermaid Thetis; Tethys *Saint Seiya Omega (TV) as Pallas *Samurai Champloo (TV) as Shino (Ep. 11) *Samurai Pizza Cats (TV) as Madonna (Ep. 39) *Sanctuary (OVA) as Kyoko Ishihara *Sangokushi 3 Harukanaru Taichi (movie) *Scramble Wars (OVA) as Lufy *Seishun Anime Zenshu (TV) as Setsuko (The Wind Has Risen; Ep. 5) *Seito Shokun! (special) as Maiko Satsukino *Shin Bikkuriman (TV) as Antoroime (Ep. 9 to 12) *Shin chan (TV) as Ogin *Shin Kabuki-cho Story - Hana no Asuka-gumi! (OVA) as Kuraku Asuka *Shōnan Bakusōzoku (OVA) as Yoshiko Tsuyama *Shonan Junai-gumi! (OVA) as Ayumi Murakoshi *Silent Möbius (TV) as Itabashi Queen (Ep. 16); Kiddy Phenil (23 episodes) *Silent Möbius: The Motion Picture as Kiddy Phenil *Silent Möbius: The Motion Picture 2 as Kiddy Phenil *Slam Dunk: Zenkoku Seiha da! Sakuragi Hanamichi (movie) as Sanae *(The) Snow Queen (TV) as Orin-ne (Ep. 7) *Sorcerer Hunters (TV) as Yester Day (Ep. 20) *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Akubidori (Ep. 413); bear boy (Ep. 289 & 307); boy (Ep. 296); Butao (Ep. 247); Coffee Uirou (Ep. 379); Dokin-chan; Donguri Bouya (Ep. 256); Kabao's mother (Ep. 303 & 304); Mochitsukiman (Ep. 264); Nekomi (3 episodes); Yukidaruman (Ep. 265) *Soreike! Anpanman Buruburu no Takarasagashi Daibōken! (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman Minami no Umi o Sukue! (special) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman Omocha no Hoshi no Nanda to Runda (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman Yomigaere Bananajima (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Gomira no Hoshi (movie) as Dokin *Soreike! Anpanman: Happy no Daibōken (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Horrorman to Hora♥Horako (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Inochi no Hoshi no Dolly (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Kokin-chan to Aoi Namida (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Kuroyukihime to motemote Baikinman (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical Magical Mahō no Gakkō (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Mija to Mahō no Lamp (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Minna Atsumare! Anpanman World Komusubiman to Omatsuri Robot (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Niji no Pyramid (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Ringo Bōya to Minna no Negai (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Roll to Lola Ukigumo Shiro no Himitsu (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Rubie no Negai (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Shabondama no Purun (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Soratobu Ehon to Glass no Kutsu (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Tenohira o Taiyō ni (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Yōsei Rinrin no Himitsu (movie) as Dokin-Chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Yumeneko no Kuni no Nyanii (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Yūreisen o Yattsukero!! (movie) as Dokin-chan *Soreike! Anpanman: Yuuki no Hana ga Hiraku toki (movie) as Dokin-chan *Space Adventure Cobra (TV) as Shella (Ep. 26) *Space Sagittarius (TV) as Bianca (Ep. 47 to 49) *Spirit Warrior (OVA 2) as Tsukuyomi *Stop! Hibari-kun (TV) as Rie Kawai *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie as Eliza *Super Bikkuriman (TV) as Shivamaria (Ep. 38) *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV) as Kim Kabirov; Panapp *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (movie) as Kim Kabirov *Tekkaman Blade (TV) as Anna White *Tetsujin 28-go FX (TV) as Michelle (Ep. 38) *Those Who Hunt Elves (TV) as Dial (Ep. 3 & 12) *Tokyo Babylon (OVA) as Kazami Asou *Tomoe ga Yuku! (OVA) as Shizuka Oujima *Tori no Uta (OVA) as Boy's mother *Touch (TV) as Sachiko Nishio *Touch 2: Sayonara no Okurimono (movie) as Sachiko Nishio *Touch: Sebangou no Nai Ace (movie) as Sachiko Nishio *Transformers: Super God Masterforce (TV) as Kopo (Ep. 21) *Trigun (TV) as Meryl Stryfe *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) as Meryl Stryfe *Tsuideni Tonchinkan (TV) as Naoko *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai (TV) as Ikawa Keiko *Twin Hawks (TV) as Kogure Asako *Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (movie) as Beth O'Brien (Ultrawoman Beth); Ultrawoman *Ushio & Tora (OVA) as Kagari (Ep. 9 & 10) *Vampiyan Kids (TV) as Mama-san *Violence Jack (OVA) as Yumi *Warau Salesman (TV) as Shinako (Ep. 23) *Wata no Kuni Hoshi (OVA) – Additional Voice *Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lotte (TV) as Louise Parufii *Wonder Beat Scramble (TV) as Princess Vijura *Yagami-kun's Family Affairs (OVA) as Mitsuko Nanase *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time (movie) as Yubel *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV) as Yubel (Female) *Yume Senshi Wingman (TV) as Kamiya Rena Anime Films *10 Little Gall Force (OVA) – Lufy *2001 Ya Monogatari (OVA) – Hannah *Arcadia of My Youth (movie) – Mira *Arei no Kagami (movie) – Rinne *Dragon Ball: Goku's Fire Fighting Regiment (special) – Bulma *Dragon Ball movie 1 – Bulma *Dragon Ball movie 2 – Bulma *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Bulma *Dragon Ball movie 4 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 2 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Bulma & Baby Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Bulma, Baby Trunks & Okkane Money *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 13 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin (OVA) – Bulma *Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (OVA) as Bulma *Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! (OVA) as Bulma *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!! as Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (TV Special 2) – Future Bulma & Baby Trunks Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Bravely Second End Layer – Anne *Devil's Third – Jane Doe *Dragon Ball Origins – Bulma *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Bulma & Bra *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Bulma & Dende *Dragon Ball Z FighterZ – Bulma (final performance) *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Bulma & Dende *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Future Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Bulma *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky the 3rd – Rufina Argent *Metal Gear Solid – Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots – Naomi Hunter *Ninja Gaiden 2 – Elizebet *Shining Force EXA – Zhirra *Summon Night 2 – Keina *Tekken 3 – Julia Chang *Tekken Tag Tournament – Julia Chang *Yakuza 0 – Reina *Ys Book I and II – Lillia Quotes Knownable Roles *'Bulma' in Dragon Ball *'Ukyo Kuonji' in Ranma ½ *'Dokin-chan' in Soreike! Anpanman *'Madoka Ayukawa' in Kimagure Orange Road *'Miyuki Kashima' in Miyuki *'Reiko Mikami' in Ghost Sweeper Mikami *'Meryl Strife' in Trigun *'Naomi Hunter' in the Metal Gear Solid series Trivia *Her star sign is a Aries. *Was nicknamed Bulma by her dear friend, Masako Nozawa, because the latter would call her that instead of her real name. *Her bloodtype was A'''. *Her co star friends in Dragon Ball payed multiple tributes to her. *Not only that her friends can't see anyone playing Bulma but her. *Her hobbies was playing '''Golf, and Tennis. *Her final video game performance was Dragon Ball FighterZ. *At her funeral service, Masako had this to say about her friend. Nozawa: "No matter how many times I call your name, you can no longer respond. The Dragon Balls can grant any wish, but not this time...I'm sorry". She remembered how Tsuru had told her how happy she was that the two of them got to audition for DB together. *Did Penny's voice in the Japanese version of the 1980s Inspector Gadget cartoon series. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES